Save Me
by hookedonreading
Summary: Then I see your face I know I'm finally yours I find everything I thought I lost before you call my name I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, is not finished yet so I'll upload soon. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.**

**P.S. Nothing of this belong to me! **

**Save me **

_I'm home!_

Bo thought as get to her house .She opened the door and walk inside. She looked around, everything was in the same place that she left except for a few woods on the wall that were missing and the big pile of dirty pots in the sink.

- BoBo! – Her thoughts were cut off by Kenzi jumping on her and giving her a strong hug. – Thanks God you're ok. I was so worried. – The small brunette said with tears in her voice.

- Hey Kenz…- Bo hugged her tight when she heard the pain in her best friend voice – I'm ok. I'm here now. – She pulled away from her to look in Kenzi's blue eyes – Everything is fine now.

- I missed you so very much! – Kenz couldn't stop the tears from falling and Bo hugged her again

- I missed you too Kenz! – They stayed like that for a while. Hugging each other saying how much they missed another. At some point they were sitting on the couch and Bo was listening Kenzi tell her everything that happened since the last time they saw each other. Kenzi cried a little more when she told Bo about how she couldn't remember her, Bo held her close and stroked her back until she was able to continue the tell.

When she finished, Bo told her the little that she remember about her time out. How she was ran through the woods, told her about the family that was been haunting by the jumper and even about the "marriage '' with Dyson.

- WHAT!? – Kenzie practically jumped out the couch – You and D-man are married? Holly shit! это безумие. Как это случилось? Вы сошли с ума сразу? – she started to talk in Russian

- Kenz! – Bo got up from the couch and slapped her in the face

- Ow! What the hell?

- Sorry! You were doing that Russian thing again. What the hell were you saying? I didn't understand a single word.

- Oh, sorry. – she says sarcastically - Let me translate for you. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

- Wow. Kenz can you fucking calm down so I can finish explain this shit for you. - Kenzi was about to protest when they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

- Kenzi is everything ok? – asks Tamsin that was sleeping on Bo's room until she heard the screams

- Oh, sorry, we wake you. Don't need to worry Tam-Tam.

- Kenz, what's Tamsin doing here? – Bo was confused. Not that she didn't like that Tamsin was there, she was just surprise.

- Who's this girl Kenz and why was she screaming with you? – Tamsin was concerned she never saw Kenzi yell with no one before

- What the hell is going on? Why is she calling you "Kenz"? Is she ok, because the last time I checked you two didn't like each other that much. And why did she call me "this girl"? – Bo was really confuse

- Ok. Let's answer a question for time, shall we? – She looked to the blond - Come here Tam-Tam. - And Tamsin came and the three of them sat on the couch – Tamsin remember that I told you about my BFF? – Tamsin nodded - Well, let me introduce you Bo…my best friend /sister/savior. – She smiled at Bo as she spoke and Bo smiled back

- Oh…Hi. Is nice to meet you. I'm Tamsin. – she says extending her hand to Bo with a beautiful smile on her lips.

For some reason Bo melted into that smile. She felt her heart beat a little faster than the usual. She smiled and took Tamsin hand, and almost immediately felt her skin burn. _Wow_ she thought _that's new._

- Hi Tamsin. Is nice to see you again. – she says but didn't let go of Tamsin's hand

- Again? – Tamsin was confused - Do we know each other?

- You don't remember me? – Bo ask

- No. Do I know you? – Tamsin was starting to get nervous so she held Bo's hand a little tighter.

- Hey is okay Tamsin. – Bo says softly and sends a few waves of charm through the Valkyrie's system

- What…are you doing to me? – Tamsin was calm now so Bo stopped the waves

- Just calming you down. Kenzi what's going on?

Kenzi was quiet, she was watching them. She saw how easy Bo made the Valkyrie calm down, and she believed that wasn't just because the waves of charm. _There's something going on here. _She thought but didn't say anything.

- Bo…Tamsin was reborn. That's why she can't remember you now. – she saw Bo raise an eyebrow in confusion – Remember that I told you that the Valkubaby here drove out the cliff with the wolf boy? – Bo nodded - Technically the old Valkubitch died in the accident… and then after a few days looking we found one cute little Valkyrie in the woods. She grew up and became this sweet, sweet Valkyrie here. – she said giving Tamsin a kiss on the cheek

- I am not sweet. – Tamsin growled

- Now, that's the Tamsin I know. – Bo says giggly – So what now? She will remember me, right?

- Yes BoBo, she will. She just need some time. Trick said that her memory will came back slowly, but it will come back.

- Ok. There's something that we can do to help her?

- Yep. Trick said that we have to take care of her, keep her save and strong. And we also have to teach her how to control her powers.

- And how the hell we do this? After all we are just a succubabe and a human. How do we teach a pretty bad ass Valkyrie to control her thing?

- No idea. Yo, maybe we should take her to the Dal.

- Kenz! She has just reborn and you want take her to a bar?

- No! I mean yes, but no. We can take a look on Trick's books to see if we find something.

- Wow, since when you are all smart ass?

- Well….let's say that I've spend too much time with Trick.

- Ok. Let me just change my clothes and we can go.- she got up and headed to her room. About ten minutes later she came back to the living room. – Let's go.

The three of them get into Bo's old Camaro and headed to the Dal. Bo was driving with Kenzi by her side and Tamsin in the back seat. Tamsin has been quite since their little chat in the house. She was think about all the things that she heard back there…she didn't know why, but all that stuff was so familiar to her, though she couldn't remember why. Every now and then Bo looked at her by the rearview and in one time their look met. She felt her body burn and her stomach roll. _What the hell? _Why was she feeling like this? Why the succubus has this effect on her? Suddenly she felt a strong headache, it looks like her head was about to explode and she screamed.

- Tamsin? What's going on? Are you ok? – Bo ask concerned and pulled over the car.

- My…head…aaaagh. – she was in a terrible pain.

Bo didn't know how, but when she realize she already was in the back seat with the Valkyrie in her arms.

- I'm here. I'm here don't worry. – she whispered to her

- My head…aaaagh…..please make it stop! – Tamsin was in an agonizing pain. Flashes were running through her mind, different scenes showing in front her eyes. She was cover by sweat by now. The pain kept going and then she felt a warm sensation ran through her body. It was Bo. With some effort she saw the succubus sending waves on her and it calmed her down.

- It's ok babe. I'm right here. Just breathe. – Bo whispered as she holds her tight.

Kenzi was on the passages door looking at them. In the middle of all the situation she stayed away and let Bo do her thing. Now she was watching them. They looked so involved in each other that they barely notice her. Tamsin was with her head buried on Bo's neck and the succubus was holding her as closer as she could. After some time Kenzi broke the silence

- Are you ok Tam-Tam?

- Yes. – she says with her head still buried on Bo's neck – It was…I-I…I remember a few things now.

- And what do you remember? – Bo ask but didn't let her go

- The cliff. – she says and sat up. Still Bo kept holding her by the waist – I remember being on my truck with Dyson, then I tried to run over some guy. Then we fell.

- You remember anything else? – Bo ask

- Just pieces. I was in some weird place before we run to the cliff. – she tried remember all that she could – There were someone with me on some cell. I can't remember who. – she tried harder but nothing – I can't remember.

- Hey it's ok. – Bo said – Just give some time. You are ok?

- Yes. Just need an aspirin.

- We can arrange that. – Bo smiled at her then she went back to the driver sit. A few minutes later they were at the Dal. The bar was empty after all it was noon. Trick was in the counter polishing his glasses when they came in.

- The bar is closed. – he says without look at them

- Even for you granddaughter? – Bo says smiling

- Bo! – he says and came give her a hug – Where were you? We all were so worried.

- I don't remember where I was. But I'm here now, safe and sound.

- Yeah. That's the more important thing. – he looked at Kenzi and Tamsin standing behind her and asked – So, what can I do for you?

- We want take a look in your books to see if there's anything take we can do to help Tamsin.

- I've already told Kenzi that her memories will come back slowl-

- It's not about her memories. – she cut him off – It's about her powers. Kenz said, that you said that we need to teach her to control it.

- Oh. Yes. Go ahead; you can look wherever you want. – he looked at Tamsin – You're ok?

- Yes, just headache because the memories. – she said

- So you remember? – he said

- Just pieces.

- Oh. I'm gonna find you some aspirin.

- Make better, give me some vodka. – she said and walked to the counter

- You sure you don't remember everything? – he said laughing and went put her a drink.

- What is it with you and vodka? – Bo asked as she and Kenzi sat next to the Valkyrie on the counter

- Huh?

- Oh, right you don't remember. – she observed – Is just that you always drink vodka. Every single time you are here you drink only and exclusively the same drink: vodka.

- Well, what can I say? I like it rough. – she said with a smirk

- Wow, looks like you're back to how you were. – she smiled. She kind liked the fact that the Valkyrie that she knew was coming back. Not that she didn't like this side of Tamsin, she just prefer the tough and stubborn side of her. But seeing she smirk like that kind make her hungry.

_Put your shit together Bo! - _she thought _She's not food. She's much more than that. _

A few more drinks then they went to tricks inner chamber and started to research about the Valkyries and everything about them. After some hours of study Kenzi had fell asleep on the couch and Bo and Tamsin were sit side by side behind it. They had found some cool things about Tamsin's specie. They stayed in silence the whole time, until Tamsin broke it.

- So…we know each other. How come? – she asked

- Well, at first we didn't like each other. But then some things happened and here we are. – Bo said

- We are friends then?

- Almost.

- Almost? – now she was intrigued

- Yeah, well, we never had this conversation before. I think I could say that we are friends. – Bo was intrigued with herself. The idea of being them friends didn't make her happy. Was like she wanted more than be just a friend for Tamsin.

- Why can't you tell for sure that we're friends? – Tamsin wanted to know

- It's complicated.

- Try me.

- Okay, hum, we've never been close, you always tried to push me away from you and I don't know why. But at the same time you were always there. When I needed someone there were you, right beside me .Even when you didn't need too. – she looked at her – Why? Why you were always there? – she rested her forehead on Tamsin's and whispered – Please, tell me why?

- Because…- she started and then everything came to her, all the moments that they spend together, all the times that she was there for her, the kiss, the bathtub, the fight on Taft's compel, everything.

- Why? – Bo asked again

- Because…- she says putting her hand to Bo's face – Because you needed me. That's why I was always there.

- Tamsin? – Bo looked at her. She couldn't' believe. Her Tamsin was back. Her stubborn Valkyrie was back.

- Hey there succu- she was cut by Bo's lips on hers. At first she was surprise, but it didn't take long for her to kiss Bo back. It was a sweet soft kiss at first, just lips pressing lips. Then Bo deepened the kiss letting her tongue run on Tamsin's bottle lip before enter her mouth. Tamsin moaned at the first contact and that set Bo on fire. She slowly ran her hands on the blond sides exploring every each of her body. Tamsin lay down with Bo on top of her. Her hands reached Bo's shirt and she was about to pull it off when they heard some coming. They set side by side again and pretend to read the books on their hands when the person reached the chamber.

- Bo? Tamsin? – said a male voice

- Behind the couch – said Bo

- There you are.- Dyson simile at her. – Tamsin. – he nodded at her

- Wolf. – she nodded back

- Oh, so you remember now?

-Yep.

- Well, welcome back partner.

- Is good to be back.

- So what the two of you are doing?

- We…were looking some information about Valkyries power so we could help Tamsin to control hers. – Bo said

- Aaah, find something useful?

- A lot of things actually.

- Cool. Bo I'm here to take you out for a dinner. – he admitted

- And that's my clue. – Tamsin got up and walked out the chamber

Bo watched the Valkyrie walk away and she felt a strong willingness to go after her, but she stayed and looked at Dyson instead.

- Take me for dinner?

- What? I can't take my wife for a romantic dinner? – he said smiling

- Wow, wow. Wife? What the hell are you talking about? – she got up of the ground

- What do you mean what I'm talking about? I'm talking about you, my wife. We got married remember?

- Hold on there Dyson. We didn't married. Noah and the jumper got married. We are just friends remember? I'm in love with someone else remember?

- What? Who? I will kill whoever it is.

- Dyson are you ok? Did that Clio girl did something with you? We both know that I'm with Lauren. Or at least was with her.

- Lauren….- surely a strong pain hit him. Of course. Clio must have have locked his memories. – Aaaagh, my head.

- You're ok?

- Yes. Sorry Bo. Clio must have made something with me. Lauren…we have to find her.

- Yes. Do you have any clue that may lead us to her?

- No, but I will look everywhere until we find her. I'm gonna go to the police station see what I can find. – he headed to the door and said to her – Don't worry we will find her, after all we have the best detective.

- Yeah. Tamsin will find her in a blink of eyes. – she said smiling

- Well, I was talking about me, but if you think Tamsin is the best I'll take her with me. – he said laughing and walking away.

Minutes later Tamsin and Dyson were in the police station looking for any clue of Lauren. Dyson had run her phone number on the computer trying to find her location, but nothing. Tamsin had found some clues about a woman that may be or may not be Lauren. She was checking then when Dyson broke the silence.

- How much do you remember? – he asked

- Everything. Why? – she didn't look at him

- I was thinking that maybe you could explain why you tried to run over that guy in the road.

- That's a long story wolf.

- Good thing is that we have a lot of time.

- No, we don't. I think I may have found the good Doc.

- What? – he got up and came to her

- I found this. Is a report about a missing woman named Amber. She worked in a café a few hours from here.

- Why do you think is Lauren?

- Look at the picture. – Dyson looked. Was a picture of a ginger woman, tall, brown eyes, about 27-29 years.

- Lauren. – he agreed – Where is this place?

- Is a small town 3 hours from here.

- Well, I guess is time for us to make a visit. Let's go.

The both of them get in Dyson's car and headed to the town. At first they were in silence, but then Dyson broke the silence again.

- I think we should call Bo. – he said

- Are you mad? – she almost yelled

- Why? After all is her girlfriend.

- Exactly! Is her girlfriend. - Tamsin's heart broke as soon the words run out her mouth – If we don't find anything she will go all crazy, or worse. You know how she reacts in these situations. Her heart always speaks more loudly than her head. – She said. _And that's why she's so…perfect. _She thought.

- You're right.

A little more of silence then Dyson again.

- Tell me why you run over that guy. Better who was that guy? – he asked

- He…he's Bo's father. – Dyson raised a eyebrow – He's know by a lot different names, but to Valkyries he is The wandered or Death.

- Bo's father is Death?

- Yep. I think you know the story about him, right?

- Yes I know the story. But I always thought they were just stories.

- Well…they all true.

- And where do you fit on this?

-I…Like you know I'm trouble and this kind awoke his interest in me. After a while Bo's father show up and hired me for a job. He sent me for the Morigan as a cover. The truth is that I was sent here to find a certain warrior to him. The warrior is Bo.

- What? - Dyson said braking the car sharply

- Dude! – Tamsin said as she almost hit her head – Are you crazy? – Dyson got out of the car and run to her side. He opened the door so abruptly that almost rip it off. He took her by the hair and threw her out of the car. She saw his face change to a beast feature.

- You're here to take Bo to him? – he yelled

- Yes. That's my mission. – she said before he hit her heavily on the face. She tasted blood in her mouth and raised her hand to clean and spit it out. – Go ahead. Beat me, but know that I would never give Bo to him.

- Don't bullshit me Tamsin. – he said and kicked her in the belly – I don't bay that you wouldn't give her to him. – and he kicked her again.

- That enough! – she said and got up changing her face to a skeletal form sending all doubt that she could through him. – You gonna lay low wolf.

- No! – Dyson said trying to fight her, but Tamsin was stronger. He end up on the ground.

- Good. – she said changing back.- Now, let's talk like civilized people, shall we?

- Why should I believe in whatever you say? – he said angrily

- Because is truth. – Looked into his eyes as she said – I will not give Bo to him. I will do anything to keep him away from her even if I have to die in the process. Do you understand me?

- Why? – he was confuse now – Why you…

- Why I'm not gonna give her to him? It's simple wolf, she don't deserves such fate.

- Bullshit! – he got up – You would not give up your own life just because fate. There's something else. Tell the truth Tamsin.

- Which truth Dyson? – she said and walked away – Why can't you just stay with what I've told you?

- Because you still hide something Tamsin. And if you wanna be a part of us-

- I don't want to! – she yelled – You people is the one that keep dragging me into this. I didn't ask any of you to be my friend-

-But we are. Tamsin we're your friends. And no matter how harder you try to push us away, we will always-

- What? Beat me down without even listen what I have to say like you just did?

- I'm sorry about that. I-I lost control, it won't happen again.

- Whatever.

- Tamsin, please tell me the truth. What happened for you change your mind?

- Bo….Bo happened.

- What do you mean?

- I mean that I'm completely in love with that stubborn succubus. – she admitted

- Oh. – was all that Dyson could say.

Bo and Kenzi were back at home. Kenzi was in the couch watching a terror move and Bo was in the kitchen, with a bottle of wine, lost in her thoughts. Kenzi came to the kitchen make more popcorn and saw the distant expression in her face.

- What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours huh? – she asked sitting beside her

- Just thinking. – Bo sighed

- About? – Kenzi knew that always when Bo was thinking and she sigh, she had something troubling her.

- Me and Lauren. Tamsin…- she sighed again

- Okay…- Kenzi knew exactly where this conversation would go

- I think…Kenzi I think that Lauren and I are over. – that thought hurt her

- And why do you think that?

- Because I think I may be in love with Tamsin? – Bo admitted

- Oh…again, why do you think that?

- I don't know Kenz. Every time I'm with her I-I…

- Let go? – Kenzi suggested

- Yeah. It's…I don't know. She's honest and straight, she says everything that she has to say without mince, she's stubborn and she can push all my buttons down. Sometimes I don't know if I want to slap her or fuck her.

- Wow pretty intense

- You tell me. But at the same time she…- she smiled a little – She can be sweet, and gentle, and vulnerable….I really think-

- Ok BoBo, you are thinking too much.- Kenzi cut her – I can't believe that I'm going say that but…what your heart is telling you?

- Wow, so cliché. – Bo said giggly

- I know. – Kenzi laughed – But answer me.

- My heart…- she made a pause - My heart is as much confuse as my head.

- No, he's not. You just don't have the courage to admit what he's saying.

- Are you calling me a coward? – Bo raised an eyebrow

- No…never. I'm just saying that you are afraid of what he is telling you.

- I-I…

- It's okay Bo. – she said and took Bo's hands on hers – Everyone, every now and then feel afraid. Is perfectly normal.

- I guess…I just feel that with Tamsin things are a lot more different then with Lauren.

- How come?

- Lauren is sweet, and delicate, and loving. I fell in love with her since the very beginning. She has this amazing ability to keep me in love with her. At the same time…we're so different…I'm fae and she's human. I'm sex demon . I can't survive feeding only from her and she can't deal with that very well. – she was sad about that

- And Tamsin? – Kenzi asked

- Tamsin….- she smiled – Tamsin is Tamsin. She's a bitch. She does a lot of shit and always lives me hanging on. – Kenzi laughed – But…she's always there. She is different. She makes me want her and hate her at the same time. She doesn't demonstrate but she cares a lot. When she kiss me… I feel like my body is on fire. Yes, she did a lot of bad things, but she is one of the good ones.

- I see.

- What do you see?

- Looks like you are divided between the right and the unknown.

- Good call. And what am I going to do?

- For now, finish this wine bottle. – she smiled – About your dilemma….talk to them. Be honest with the both of them and with yourself. I don't like see you that way. – she hugged her.

- You're a freaking genius. – Bo said to her.

- Yeah. I am amazing. – they both laughed.

A few hours later Bo and Kenzi were on the kitchen trying to cook when Dyson got into the house, followed by Tamsin, who was bringing a person by the hair.

- Bo? – called Dyson

- I'm here. – she saw Tamsin holding a blonde woman by the hair and asked – What the hell is going on?

- Bo met your girlfriend lover. – Tamsin said. Bo's chin dropped.

- Wha….what? – she stammer

- Hold on a sec. You are saying that Lauren, the good Doc, cheated Bo?

-Damn right. – Tamsin said tugging the blonde's hair. She looked around and saw Kenzi gaping, Dyson with a cold expression and Bo…she was a mix of confusion, shock and angry. _She doesn't deserve this. _Tamsin thought.

Bo came to the kneeling blonde and looked her in the eye as she spook

- Who are you? – she ask with a cold voice

- Crystal. – the blond says in a weak voice

- Do you know Lauren?

- Yes. I do. – she said with fear

- From where?

- She…she worked with me for some time.

- Where is she?

- I-I…- she started to stutter

- Listen to me very carefully. – Bo said and brougth her hand to Crystal's throat and speaking with a very iced voice – Don't even think in lie to me. You don't know me… so let me tell you something about me, I really hate when people lie to me. So this is the last time I'm going to ask. WHERE…IS…SHE? – she said giving intonation to every world.

- If I were you blond…- Tamsin said and got on her knees – I would said everything to her. Believe me; you don't wanna make her angrier. – Crystal looked from Tamsin to Bo, as she did she saw Bo's eyes turn to blue.

- I-I really don't know where she is. – Bo squeezed her neck a bit and continued with some difficult – All I know is that some guy showed up in my door asking for her I told him that she was gone and then he make me look for her. – she stopped

- And? – Bo said squeezing her neck a litter more

- We found her in the road. Then he knocked me out and took her. I swear that's all that I know.

- This guy, how did he look like?

- Tall, black hair, black eyes, he also has a goatee and wear leather clothes.

- Vex! – they all said at the same time.

- I told you everything. Please let me go. – she begged

- One more question, then I'll let the detectives decide your fate.- Bo saw Tamsin smirk

- Ok. What's the question?

- Did you sleep with my girlfriend? Be honest. – she saw the fear in Crystal's eyes and knew the answer, but she need hear it be said.

- Yes…yes I did sleep with her. – Crystal said crying.

Bo slapped her so strongly, that the girl's cheek got red immediately.

- That's for sleeping with my girlfriend. – she looked at Tamsin and said – She's all yours. – Then sha walked to her room.

- Kenzi? – Tamsin called the gothic girl who was frozen during the events

- Huh? Oh…what? – she said

- Bo needs you. Go.

- You got it. – she said going up stair.

- Now, what we gonna do with her? – Dyson asked. He had a feeling that he really would not like the answer for that question.

- Oh dear, - she said and got up staying behind the girl – There is a very simple solution for this little problem – she said putting her hands on Crystal's jaw

- Please. I promise that I will not tell anyone about this.- she cried – Please let me go.

- Tamsin…I think we should take her to the police station and get her arrested. – Dyson said

- You wanna know how I'm so sure that you or even the not so good Doc are better for Bo them me? – she said

- Why? - He asked

- Because I always do the wrongs decisions. – and with a quick movement she broke Crystal's neck letting her body fall to the ground.

- Tamsin! – Dyson said getting to his knees checking the lifeless body.

- See. – she said and walked out letting he to take care of everything.

Kenzi was holding a crying Bo in her arms. She still was little bit shocked for what she has just heard, she couldn't believe that Lauren has cheated Bo. She thought that they love each other, yes they were in a brake and yes Bo may be or not in love with Tamsin, but still it was harder to believe. Bo was in pieces in her arms right now. She has never saw her friend so sad and it really hurt her a lot.

At first when Tamsin said that Crystal was Lauren's lover she didn't believe, but then when she confirmed and the reality hit her she felt a strong desire to rip off Lauren's head. _That damn Doc._ she coursed _Let me put my hands on her. _

- Kenz? – Bo called in a weak voice

- Yes honey. – she said lowly

- I think…this is the end. – Bo said in a crying voice – I guess…even if I find her, there's not going back to us. – she started to cry again

- I'm so sorry BoBo. – Kenzi held her more strongly – I know that you really loved her.

- It…it hurts too much.

- I know sweet…I know.- she kissed Bo's head

- I never thought…why? Why she did this to me Kenzi? – Bo cried even more strongly and Kenzi just held closer until she fell asleep.

It was a little more than 8:00pm when Kenzi heard a knock on the door. She walked down stair and opened the door and found Tamsin .

- Tamsin. Come in. – she said

- How is she? – Tamsin asked. Kenzi could see the concerned in the blonde's face

- Broken. – Kenzi admitted – She is really hurt Tamsin. – she said sitting in the couch.

- She's awake? – Tamsin set beside her

- No. She cried until fall asleep.

- You think she will get over it?

- I don't know. – Kenzi said looking in her eyes – You're really worried, don't you?

- I…is just…- she tried without succeed answer

- It's fine Tamsin. I know that you are in love with her. – she saw Tamsin's eyes wiled– I'm not blind Tamsin. I see the way you look at her.

- Is that obvious? – Tamsin asked in a low voice

- You really suck at hiding your feelings. – Tamsin smiled

- Look Kenzi…- she started – I am not gonna try anything. I am not good to her. She's better without me.

- Is she? – Kenzi asked

- What do you mean? – Tamsin was confuse

- Look how she is now. She's broken. She's hit rock bottom. You…you her only chance.

- But Dyson-

- Dyson is out of the picture. Yes, he still likes her, but they will not get back together.

- Kenzi…I am not a good choice, trust me. I always screw up. And I don't wanna hurt her.

- You should give yourself more credit. – Kenzi looked at her – Answer me something, will you?

- What?

- Who was the only person who believed in Bo when I was missing?

- Kenzi…

- Answer.

- Me. – sha said

- Who was the one that helped Bo with her dawning invitation?

- Me.

- And who was the one that send her boss to hell because she didn't want Bo to get hurt?

- Me. But…- once again she was cut by Kenzi

- No "buts" Tamsin. – Kenzi said – You are the only one that she has. Please don't let her suffer. Please…save her.

Tamsin was about to answer when they heard a noise coming from upstairs.

- She's awake. – Kenzi said and got up

- No. – Tamsin said stopping her. – I'll go. – With that she got up and walked to the stairs.

When Tamsin got to Bo's room she saw her lying in bed with her face buried in the pillow to suppress the cry. Tamsin's heart broke into pieces. She approached and sat on the bed, then she took Bo's face in her hands like fragile porcelain, as if it were the most precious thing in the world, and without say a world she held her in her arms. Bo didn't say anything or tried to push her away, on the contrary she moved even more close to her and buried her head in Tamsin's neck and just stayed there, sometime crying other times just quite until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Tamsin woke up with Bo in her arms. She slowly ran her fingers in Bo's face putting some hair behind her ear. She saw marks of tears running down her cheek and stroked them affectionately.

- I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you this way ever again. – she whispered and pulled Bo more closer. She didn't move or even tried to, she stayed there holding Bo in her arms, caressing her and making sure no one would bother her. When Bo woke up she didn't let her go she saw her slowly move her head up to look at her and smiled.

- Hey. – Tamsin said and smiled at her

- Hey. – Bo said only

- Hum…I know is a stupid question but…How you're feeling?

- I'm feeling broke. – she said sadly

- You're will be okay. – Tamsin said caressing her face – I promise.

- You can't promise that. – Bo said lying into the her touch

- Yes, I can and I am. – she affirmed

- How can you be so sure? – Bo ask

- Because you are the strongest person I know. You're the most incredible person I know. You have a friend that loves you, a wolf that would do anything that you ask, you have a grandfather that is a freak Wikipedia and is the fucking blood king. – Bo smiled for the first time.

- You forgot yourself. – now Tamsin was the one to smile

- And you have me…a pretty bad ass Valkyrie that would do anything for you….because I can't stand see you like that. – she sighed and Bo buried her head in her neck again.

- You will stay here, right?

- Yes, I will stay.

- Promise something?

- Whatever you want.

- Promise that you will make me whole again. Promise that you will always be here.

- Look at me – Tamsin said and she did – I promise, and I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you in any way ever again.

The pass few weeks were difficult for all of them. Tamsin as she had promised she stayed in the clud house. She would wake up every night to the sound of cries of Bo. After some time she decided it was best to sleep with Bo so she could be always there to her. She spend her mornings and afternoons in the police station helping Dyson with some cases and his quest for Lauren; at night she always came straight home to find that Bo still stock in her bedroom.

Kenzi was always at Bo's side, hugging her, caressing her, comforting her, feeding her with ice-cream and wine always accompanied by silly love songs.

Dyson called every five minutes to check if Bo was fine. Every now and then he asked Tamsin about her. And Trick visit then every day, with hope of finding his granddaughter as she was before.

This was one of those nights. Tamsin came home early, but before she went to the supermarket to buy some things that were missing, after all she was the one who actually worked in that house. Once through the door she saw Kenzi on the couch as usual, watching the Animal Planet.

- How is she? – she asked

- Oh…hey. – Kenzi turns to see her – She…still in the same way as you left.

- Aaaagh – Tamsin groaned

- Give her some time Tamsin. – Kenzi got up and came to her

- Time? It's almost a month Kenzi. – she took a deep breath - I know that she loved deeply the Doc, but…I can't see her that way anymore. It's killing me.

- So go there and give her a reason to stand up again. – she said looking into her eyes – Bring her back to life.

Tamsin said nothing; she just started to cook the dinner. Kenzi went back to the couch. Once she finished the dinner, Tamsin made her way to the bathroom. She took her time to fill the bathtub, and take her clothes off. She got into the water and let it wash her body as she got lost in her thoughts.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I am not an expert on motivation._

She sank a bit in the tub.

_How am I supposed to bring her back? She doesn't even like that much…or does she?_

_Fuck!_

She dipped her head under the water for a few moments, before emerging on the surface again.

_Fuck this shit; I am going to bring that dumbass succubus back. I am going to bring MY Bo back._

With that in mind she got out of the bathtub and headed to the bedroom she shared with Bo. Bo was in the bed as always she moved her head as she saw Tamsin walk in wrapped in a towel that after a few seconds dropped into the floor. For a brief moment she let her eyes travel in the curves of Tamsin's naked body, her eyes shone blue for a few seconds before she turn her head from that lust vision. Tamsin saw all that and she kind of like it. _Well, well, looks like I may have found a way to bring her back._

- Are you dressed? – Bo asked

- Why? You don't like what you see? – she tease getting dress

- I-I….- Bo couldn't speak

- You? – Tamsin teased a little bit

- I…- Bo cleaned her throat and turn around to look at her – I do.

- I know you do. – Tamsin says and sat on the bed beside her – After all I am fucking hot.

- Indeed – Bo laughed a little

- Tell me – Tamsin started more serious – When will you get out this room, huh?

- I…I don't know.

- Bo is been almost a month.

- I know Tamsin, but it still hurts.

- I know it hurts. I know. But there are people that miss you out there.

- Tamsin…I'm not ready yet.

- Look at me - she took Bo's face in her hands – I know you hurt, I saw every tear you've cried, – Bo's filled with tears – But you can't let this pain destroy you. Yes, you fell deeply, you are at rock bottom…but you have a choice, you can stay there feeling sorry for yourself or you can climb it and start over.

After that none of them spoke; Bo fell asleep in Tamsin's arms as usual and Tamsin held her tightly.

In the next morning Tamsin was in the kitchen making pancakes as Kenzi ate all the pancakes.

- Kenzi! – Tamsin groaned

- What? – says mouthful

- Stop eat everything! I still have to eat you know.

Kenzi couldn't answer because she was too shocked with Bo entering, she almost choked.

- Morning – Bo said

- BoBo! – Kenzi says jumping in her best

- Hi Kenzi. – Bo said laughing for the first time in a month

- So good see you out of that room.

- Is good to be out. – she looked at Tamsin – Good morning.

- So you decided to climb it, huh? – she smiled

- Yeah. – she said – Kenz for more that I love your hug, I think is time for you let go.

- Oh…ok. – she let of Bo and the both of them set at the table. – Bo, you knew that the valkbitch here can cook?

- That's new. – she said looking at the blond – How come?

- Well succubabe, I've been around a long time and I have to eat like anyone, so I learn.

- Hum. – Bo said only

- Can we keep her? – said Kenzi mouthful again

- I don't know. – she looked at Tamsin again – Can we keep you?

- Maybe. – she said smiling

- Yo, I think you should teach BoBo here how to cook.

- Excuse me? – Bo said

- Don't make it personal, but you suck at cook.

- Ow! You really hurt my feelings that way Kenz. – she said playful

- You will survive. – Kenzi laughed - What you think blond?

- I think that worth a try. – she nodded to the stove – Come. Let's see what you can do succulett.

Bo stood and went to her.

- What shall I do? – she asks

- Take the pan – she said and open path between her and the stove so Bo could approach

- Ok. What now?

- Now, - Tamsin said and stood behind – Now pour the batter into the pan – she said lowly and Bo did.

Bo head was reeling with the feeling of calm breathing on her neck.

- And now? – she asked breathless

- Let it fry for some time. – she said and brought her body as close as possible to Bo's.

Kenzi that was observing them, took her plate and stood up very slowly and headed to her room

_I don't really need to see this! _She thought

- Switch sides – Tamsin whispered and place one of her hands in Bo's and the other on her waist

- Gosh! – Bo said and leaned forward biting her lower lip.

Tamsin smirked

- It's burning. – Tamsin said sensually

- Hell yes. – Bo said feeling her hunger grow

- I'm talking about the pancakes. – she knew exactly what she was doing to Bo, and honestly, she loved the fact that she could mess with the succubus in such way.

- Forget about these damn pancakes. – she said turning around and pushing Tamsin on the table - I'm with another kind of hunger.

Bo's eyes turn blue and she owned Tamsin's lips. She kissed her hard, her hands running all over the blonde's body, touching and squeezing every each of it. She run her tongue on Tamsin's bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately guaranteed; Tamsin moaned at the first touch and that send Bo over the edge. Her hunger was consuming her, but she did not want to give into it yet, so she moved her lips to Tamsin's neck. Tamsin saw what she was trying to do and brought her face up so she could look her in the eye

- Feed. – she said lowly

- Not yet. – Bo said and kissed her again

Tamsin was overwhelmed. She couldn't think or breathe as she felt Bo's hands run under her shirt. Her body was on fire. Bo started unbuttoning her shirt running her fingers slowly in her skin. Tamsin's head fell back and she moaned again. This time Bo couldn't fight, her hunger was stronger and she fed. Tamsin felt the pull, but it wasn't painful or nasty; it was warm and very, very pleasurable. She lost herself in that feeling and then it stopped. She saw Bo rest her head back in her neck. Her breathe was warm and heavy.

- You took enough? – she asked breathless

- Yes. – Bo lied

- No, you didn't. – she raised Bo's face to look into her eyes – Why did you stop?

- I'm too hungry; I may end up hurting you.

- I'm a tough girl Bo. I can handle. Take what you need.

- You sure? – Bo really didn't want to hurt Tamsin.

- Yes. – she says looking into her eyes – I'm sure.

With that Bo kissed her again this time more gingerly and softly, taking her time to test her and run her hands over her perfect body, before fed.

Weeks have passed now and Bo was finally at her old self; the sweet and smiling succubus that everyone loved. She didn't spend her days in her room anymore. She was back at the Dal, she even went back to solve some cases here and there.

The hole in her chest was slowly being filled by her friends and a certain blond that she was growing to like more at everyday that pass. Tamsin and Bo spend a lot of time together. When don't weren't in home they were at the gym or at the Dal. Tamsin one day even took Bo to her peaceful place,

- I run to this place, when the world out there became too heavy for me to deal with.

She has told Bo. And she have to admit that she never thought that the world would be too heavy to Tamsin. She also have to admit that she was devolving really strong feelings for the blond, and that scared her a little bit, after all she just had her heart broke.

It was a Saturday night and Bo was in the kitchen feeling low when Tamsin came in.

- Oh God! – she said seeing Bo with a bottle of wine ,and some broken-hearted-girl songs playing , staring at her phone with that, too familiar, lost puppy eyes. Tamsin sighed. – Please tell me that you are not in that dead mood again. – she says sitting next to her

- I was looking for something in my phone – Bo took a sip from the bottle – And I found this. – she says giving her phone to Tamsin.

Tamsin took it and saw a picture of Bo and Lauren holding each other. Bo look happy at that time. She had that beautiful smile, which always made Tamsin's heart stop, in her face. If someone had told Tamsin a month ago that all this shit would happen, she probably would have knocked them down.

- Well… For your luck succubabe, - she says deleting the photo – Shits like that can always be erased – she came more close to Bo - And can always be replaced by a good thing. – she active the camera – Now, smile. – she laid a kiss on Bo's cheek and took a picture – There you go

Bo looked at the photo, was really good actually. She has that silly smile in her face that only Tamsin could make it come out.

- Thank you. – she says smiling

- Glad you better. – she took the bottle from Bo and filled her own glass – Now can we turn off the Broken-hearted-girl playlist ,please?

- Nope. –says laughing – I'm going to torture you a little bit longer.

Tamsin grunted but didn't say anything else. The two of them stayed like that for some time. Then Bo recognized the melody that has just started.

- This music is so beautiful. – she says taking another sip from the bottle.

Without say anything Tamsin got up and took Bo by the hand and leaded them to the center of the living room and slowly started to move their bodies as the lyrics started.

_Settle down with me cover me up, cuddle me in lie down with me, yeah And hold me in your arms_

Bo laid her head in Tamsin's shoulder and closed her eyes.

_And your heart's against my chest your lips pressed to my neck I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Tamsin closed her eyes and held Bo closer.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved this feels like falling in love falling in love, we're falling in love_

They sighed at the same time. And the music went on.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth I guess that's how I know you so hold you close to help you give it up_

Their hearts were beating fast as ever, their feelings craving to come out.

Bo raised her head and looked Tamsin in the eyes, being able to see everything in her eyes.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

And Bo did. She kissed Tamsin with all her heart and soul. Tamsin didn't take long to kiss her back with the same wave of feelings. This wasn't just a kiss. No. It was so much more. It wasn't just lips on lips; it was heart and soul getting in touch. I was all feelings. It was pure and loving.

- Bo… - Tamsin whispered when she broke the kiss – We…I…I can't.

- What? – Bo asks breathless

- I can't do this. – she moved away from Bo

- Why not?

- It's complicate. - Leaned her head in the wall - You've been hurt before and I do not want you to go through this again.

- Tamsin… - Bo took a step closer - You won't hurt me.

- Yes, I will. – she turned around – One way or another I will end up hurting you.

- Don't say this.

- It's true. – she says sadly – It's what I do. When I like people I have to make then go away.

- You don't have to Tamsin. - Bo came closer and took her hands on hers – I'm going nowhere.

- You should.

- No…you're not pushing me away. – Bo said and kissed her again. She put in that kiss all her feelings, trying hopelessly show them to Tamsin.

- Don't do this. – Tamsin said breaking the kiss

- Why not? – Bo said with tears in her eyes. – Jesus Tamsin.

- It's too painful…is painful to know that…- she sighed – That I can't have you.

- What?

- You have no idea…how it hurt me see you cry every single night for that damn Doctor. – her eyes were full of tears – How were difficult for me to not go after that bitch, in whatever dirty hole in which she hides, and rip her heart out.

- Tamsin…- she was cut off

- No! Now you will listen. – she wiped her tears – I hated her so fucking much. Who the hell she thinks she is to do such thing to you? – Bo saw pure angry in Tamsin's eyes – I wanted to kill her so badly…but even if I had found her…I wouldn't be able to kill her. – she leaned her head on the wall as she had made early

- Why? – Bo asked coming closer to her

- Because of you. – she turned to see Bo – I could never hurt anyone you care about. – she sighed – You're the only person that I ever cared about Bo. I could never do that to you.

- Oh Tamsin…- Bo says hugging her

- The funny thing is that I always told myself that love wasn't for me, and then you show up and everything changes. – Bo pull away a little to look her in the eyes – I love you Bo. I love you in ways that I never thought was possible. – she leaned her forehead on Bo's – You have my heart in your hands. You're the only person that ever makes me feel this way. You turn my world upside down.

- I… - she was cut again

- I know you don't feel the same way. – she pulled away from Bo completely – That's why I can't do this. – she walked to the door – I will always be here for you Bo, but I'm not the right person to you.- she says leaving Bo alone.

The days that passed were the weirdest in Bo's life. Tamsin was ignoring her completely. She got up early and get home very late, most of the times Bo was already asleep. They barely talked and when they did was about some case that Bo or Tamsin was working on.

Bo was very upset with that situation. She has spent all her free hours, actually all her hours thinking about what Tamsin has told her. She knew that the blond has feelings for, but she never thought that they were so strong; but then she started to think of all the time when Tamsin had made something for her when she didn't need to. She coursed herself for not realize it before and now…now she had lost her chance…or maybe not.

- Fuck! – she throw a pillow on the wall

- Uh-oh. – Kenzi says as she gets in Bo's room – What's going on?

- Tamsin is going on.

- Okay…- she sat on the bed

- She's avoiding me.

- Why?

- Because she love me.

- Excuse me? – Kenzi was surprised

- She told me that she loved me – Bo laid down – And then she told me that she couldn't stay with me and since then she's avoiding me.

- Hum. - Kanzi said – And how do you feel about it?

- What do you mean?

- Okay….hum…let's try again. What do you feel for her? You have feelings for her right?

- Yes, I do have feelings for her. – She sighed – And it scare me a little bit.

- I didn't get it.

- I may be a little scare of having my heart broken again.

- Ooh. – Kanzi was quite for a few seconds then she looked Bo in the eye and said –Bo honey I do understand why you scared. Have a heart broke is not easy, but you can let it hunt you forever.

- I don't know Kenz.

- Bo…just because it burn doesn't mean you gonna die, you gotta get up and try.

- You're really using Pink to motivate me? – Bo laughed

- I can try Evanescence if you want to. – she says smiling

- Yeah?

- Yeah, but stay with Pink is more your thing.

- So what am I going to do?

- Do you really like-like her?

- Yes – she smiled – I do like-like her.

- Well…then go all succubus on her….- Bo opened her mouth to protest but Kenzi stopped her – I didn't mean charm or seduces her, but wouldn't be such bad idea. – Bo laughed – What I'm saying is throw her against the wall or get naked in from of her…I don't know, make her listen to you, tell her everything, show her that you love her.

- You're right. I will make her listen.

- That's my girl. – Kenzi high five her – And if none of this work then you charm her.

- Okay.- Bo said smiling

- So, when you gonna talk to her?

- Tonight.

- Okay…so I'm gonna go stay with Dyson then.

- You don't have to.

- I really don't need or want to listen the two of you go wild in this room.

- Kenzi! – Bo slapped her arm

- Ow! You know is true. You will and up in the bed at some point. Don't try to deny it.

- I have no intension of do these things before we have a real talk…so you can relax.

- Uhum…I still gonna go to Dyson's.

- Whatever.

After their conversation Kenzi called Dyson asking if she could stay with him for the night and he said yes. Bo took a long bath think of the conversation that she was going to have with Tamsin. After that she and Kenzi had dinner and Kenzi headed to Dyson house.

When Tamsin got home Bo was in her room. Tamsin did not talk with her as always, she went to the bathroom and took a long bath hoping that maybe when she went back to the room Bo would be asleep, but for her behave she was awake.

_Great! _She thought

- We need to talk. – Bo said

- I don't have nothing to talk to you about. – says losing the towel and getting in her PJ's

- You may not but I do. – Got up from the bed and walked to Tamsin

- I really don't want to listen. – she tried to pass for Bo but she shoved her against the wall and held her there.

- But you will. – she breathed. Tamsin sighed – You told me that you liked me, but you don't even gave me the chance to tell you what I feel – Bo saw Tamsin's eyes get soften - And yes, I do feel the same way. I know that you may think that I'm just saying this for pity but no…I really feel the same. – she lose her grip on Tamsin but she stayed closer to her – You Tamsin…you is the most complicate person that I know. – she laugh – You make me want you and hate you at the same time. You push all my buttons down; and you do a lot of shit.- she sighed – But you…you always were honest with me. And love that about you. And I also love the way you can be sweet and caring in a second and in the other you're a bad ass Valkyrie. And I love the fact that you love me because I love you too.

- What? – Tamsin could not believe on what she just heard and Bo laughed a little

- I love you Tamsin. – she laid her forehead on Tamsin's – You won my heart at the time you told me I was perfect…I just couldn't admit to myself. And then all this shit happened and you stayed by my side and this only made my feelings stronger.

- But…you cried for the Doc. – Tamsin still couldn't believe

- Yes, I did. – she looked her in the eye – I loved Lauren and what she did really hurt me. I was broken and you made me whole again. You held me every night and always told me I would be okay and at some point I started believe in that. – she saw Tamsin's doubts – This is real Tamsin. I'm right here.

- I…It's just…I- she was cut by Bo's lips on hers.

Bo kissed her softly. She had no intension in make this kiss look like she was desperate; she just wanted to show Tamsin that she was telling the true. And for the first time Tamsin allowed her heart to believe, to believe that this moment was true, to believe that Bo really loved her, that she was here in her arms kissing her.

- If this is a dream, I will kill the son of a bitch who tries to wake me. – Tamsin says breathless

- Is not a dream. – Bo smiled – I love you Tamsin.

- I love you too. – Tamsin said and kissed her again.

The kiss was softly and sweet. Both of them were lost in each other. Their feelings being told without need of words. When the need of air was too much they broke apart, but not completely.

- Make love to me Tamsin. – Bo asked lowly laying her forehead on Tamsin's

And Tamsin did. She made love with Bo with all her heart and soul. At some point in their third time making love Tamsin was on top of Bo thrusting deeply inside of her reaching places that no one was able to reach before. Bo was trembling beneath her.

Bo couldn't talk, barely able to breathe. She had her nails buried in Tamsin's back, she felt her body tense and she knew she was close. A few more deep thrusts and Bo came undone and Tamsin fell on top of her burying her head on Bo's neck. Their breath were heavy, their bodies were tired and cover by sweat.

Tamsin gets off of Bo and lay beside her trying to catch her breath, But the succubus don't stay away too long. She approaches and lay on her side laying her head on her chest. Tamsin held her closer and right berofe fall asleep she whispered

- I love you Bo Dennis.

- Love you too. - Bo mumbles with a smile in her face and the both of them fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So this is the new chapter is way small than the first one. Enjoy it!

A sun ray coming from the window woke Tamsin. She didn't want open her eyes afraid that the events from last night were just a dream or maybe her imagination. Slowly she opened her eyes to find a smiling Bo looking at her, she smiled back and and brought their lips together in a softly kiss.

- Good morning. - said Bo

- You could say that. - Tamsin says kissing Bo again

- And if you keep doing that it will only get better. - Bo starts to kiss Tamsin neck and then her collarbone.

- Well succubus...- she brought Bo's head up to look at her - I'm yours. What you gonna do with that?

- Hum...I guess that I will start by kissing you again, then...well then we'll see. - Bo kissed her again with more passion this time. After a few more kisses they broke apart.

- I don't know about you, but I'm starving. - Tamsin smiled - Want pancakes?

- Actually I wanna talk with about something.

- Uh-oh...- Tamsin's smile disappeared - Should I get worry?

- What? No. - Bo sat on the bed - Is just about some things that I read about the Valkyries.

- Okay...What you want to know? - Tamsin says pulling Bo back to her chest

- Is that all true? The wars, the tales, all that is truth?

- Yes. - Tamsin sighed - All those stories actually happened...and I saw most of them with my own eyes.

- Like?

- Like the Ragnarok. I fought this battle. Was the bloodiest of battles, fiercest and...-she stopped. Bo felt Tamsin's body tense underneath her so she held her tight.

- What happened there Tamsin? – Bo was afraid of the answer

- I…- I lost the only other person that I cared about and I also lost my life for the first time.

Bo's eyes filled with tears

- I'm sorry. I shouldn't…

- Hey…It's okay.- Tamsin wiped her tears – You wanna hear it? – Bo just nodded

-I was a young Valkyrie when the war started. In that occasion I already was the best of all Valkyries, Odin's favorite. I used live near the castle but away enough from it and from the city. - she smiled remembering those old days - I had a sister younger than me, her name was Eden. She was beautiful, she had that smile that always drove away all my problems and fears, beautiful brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky, she wasn't a Valkyrie but she was a warrior. - she wiped a tear that had fallen and took a deep breath

- Tamsin you don't have to keep going if is too painful. – Bo couldn't stand see her cry

- It's fine. – she took another deep breath and continued - We were in the battlefield when it happened... she was fighting with a traitor Valkyrie who has changed sides. I was just a few steps away and I saw her use her power on my sister. - her breath was heavy - I ran to her and she fought me... - new tears started to fall - she was better than I with a sword and then...she put her sword right through my chest straight to my heart...- she sighed - the last thing I saw before I collapse was my sister head being ripped out.

- Oh Tamsin. – Bo hugged her – I'm so sorry.

- Thank you. – Tamsin kissed the top of Bo head – You see… After that I made a promise to myself. I promised never care about anyone ever again...and then you show up and it only took me one look in your eyes for me fall hard for you. – she looked in Bo's eyes and smiled – Damn your eyes. – she said and Bo kissed her. – And now… what about that pancakes?

- You cooking. – Bo says kissing her again

They were enjoying their breakfast when the door flew open and Kenzi entered the house.

- Bo? – she called

- Here – she answered putting her head out of the kitchen

- Oh…Hi. – she says – Uh pancakes! – Kenzi says taking a plate from the table.

- Hey! Those are mine. – says Tamsin

- Too little too late to say that. – Kenzi says mouthful and Bo laugh

- Oh you're laughing huh? - she came to Bo – You will pay dearly for that.- she says tickling her.

Bo starts laugh uncontrollably until her belly began to hurt and she asks for clemency.

- Please stop. I can't take no more. – she says trying to regain control.

- I hope you learned your lesson – she broth her lips close to Bo's – Don't mess with a Valkyrie. – and then she kiss her softly

- Oh my God. – says Kenzi – You two are so cute!

They laughed together. A knock on the door interrupted their little interaction.

- It's open. – yelled Bo

Dyson entered the house and saw them kitchen.

- I need to talk with you guys. – he said he said with a serious tone

- Morning for you too. – says Bo

- I'm serious.

- Okay wolf boy. – Tamsin says seeing the hard look in his face – What is it?

- I found Lauren.

- Oh…- was all Tamsin said

- Where is she? – asked Bo

- With the Morigan.

- What? - Kenzi yelled

Bo was in too much shock to speak. Tamsin took a deep breath walked to cupboard took a bottle of liquor and some glasses and came back to the table putting a drink to everyone. A long silence took over the place. Seeing that no one would speak Tamsin made the question that was in everyone mind.

- What is the doc doing with the Moringa? Better how the fuck she got there?

- Vex. - Dyson said simple

- Okay...so what now? - Kenzi asks

- We go get her. - says Dyson

- We get her and then what,huh? - says Tamsin - I don't know if you remember but she is being hunt by the light.

- I know this Tamsin. But still we can't let her with the Morigan. - he says

- Why not? - Tamsin was getting angry, she really didn't like the idea of Lauren back on Bo's life.

- What the hell is wrong with you? - he accuses

- What the hell is wrong with me? - she gives a humorless laugh - What is wrong with you? That bitch painted and embroidered with you and you still want to go behind her? Do I have to remind you that she is the reason why Kenzi being hunted? Do I have to remind you that she is the reason that all this shit happening or that she used you as a guinea pig lab or that she turned that fucker on fae? And let's not forget that she also broke Bo in pieces when she slept with that bitch.

- Tamsin! - Shouted Dyson

- That's right. - she screamed louder - The other day I told Bo that could not hurt anybody with whom she cares… but you know what ... I would not think bad if Evony snatch off her head. - She said and left the house slamming the door behind her


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha! Before we get started let me just explain something for you…the phrase "painting and embroidering" is a Brazilian expression that means playing with other people, do what you want with others. Now without further ado let's get to the next chapter.**

- I thought you were asleep. - Tamsin said hugging Bo

- I was waiting for you.

- I'm here.

- Tamsin ... those things you said...

- I was being honest ... and I will not apologize for that. - She sighed

- I do not want you to apologize. I know you do not like the idea of us going behind the Lauren but...

- But you cannot leave her behind.

- Tamsin tries to understand - she sat

- I understand Bo ... believe me I understand. - She got out of bed - What scares me is what comes after we save

- How so?

- We found her and after that, huh? What happens to us? Will you still love me after you have your precious doctor back?

- Tamsin ... of course I will love you. - She went to her - I'm not going anywhere. The return of Lauren does not change anything between us. I am and will be forever yours. In health and sickness, wealth and poverty, and not even death will separate us.

- Wow. - Tamsin smiled - This was a wedding vow? - Bo laughed

- Well, technically I did not offer you a wedding ring then it means that is only a promise.

- It's more than enough for me. - Tamsin kissed

- And I'm sure that if we get to that point, it will be you who will kneel and ask me to marry you.

- Is it? - Tamsin laughed and pulled close to Bo - And what will you answer?

- Hmm ... if I tell you now spoil the moment. - She kissed her and once again they made love.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

The next day they went to Dal to decide how to save Lauren and make a plan. After some time without being able to formulate a plan that is good enough Kenzi was home, Dyson returned to the station and Bo, Tamsin and Trick ficarm in Dal. Bo took this time to bombard Tamsin with a few more questions about the valkyries and also about the wanderer.

Tamsin replied to all of them without hiding any detail, sometimes Bo held her hand to assure her that she was there for her; other times when the stories were painful Bo hugged her.

When Tansim just the stories Bo asked the question that was haunting

- Tamsin ... the wanderer ... it is my father?

- Yes, he is his father Bo . - Bo's eyes welled with tears

- What my family huh? - She gave a humorless laugh

- Hey ... - Tamsin took her face in his hand - He's not your family. Your family is your friends who are always here for you. And let me tell you that you chose a very bad ass family. - She laughed - Are you a king 's blood , a wolf that is very irritating , but it is very good bodyguards , and ... for God's sake do not tell Kenzi I said that but she is the bravest human I've ever seen ... she has her crazy but she is a very important part of the gang ...you know why ? - She asked Bo

- Why?

- Because - Tamsin put her hand on the heart of Bo - Because she's your heart. - Bo smiled - And then there's me one pretty bad ass Valkyrie that is completely crazy about you and that was technically created by Kenzi then blame her for me being so soft.

- I kind like it. – Bo laughed. She was about to kiss Tamsin when Kenzi came through the door.

- BoBo! – she called

- Yes Kenz.

- Yo a found this on our door. – she handed her a envelope

The envelope was red with a black satin ribbon tied around it with Bo's name outside.

- This is weird. – she opened it.

To: Miss Dennis

From: The Morrigan

You're invited to the masked ball. Wear your best dress and join the dark side to this little celebration.

Bo finished reading and turns the card inspected to find a small note from Evony

P.S . Come make a visit to you lovely doctor. I bet that the two of you have a lot to talk about…and bring your friends too. They wouldn't let you come alone anyway.

- Who is in for a ball?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Opaa! Here's the new chapter…Humm… there's a scene that is very like Kenzi's scene on 4x01. Sorry if I suck at describe it. Hope you like it. Please keep reading!

Kenzi and Tamsin were waiting in the living room for Bo finished getting ready, they were already waiting for half an hour and Tamsin was starting to get impatient. She was dressed in a classic way with a feminine suit, but she had made some alterations in the costume. The suit was all in black satin and instead of a slack she wore a black satin short. The inner shirt was white and she wore a red tie at Bo's request. Another change was the shoe, rather than a classic oxford she wore a black ankle boot. The beautiful blonde hair was neatly arranged in a cascade of curls and on the lips; a lipstick as red as blood.

Kenzi was also very well dressed for the occasion, with a beautiful blue silk sheath dress that accentuated her curves. Feet in a silver sandal with incredibly high heels. The hair was pulled back in a French braid that falls over her shoulder, and a pink lip gloss.

- God! Why the delay? - Tamsin said impatiently

- Relaxing blonde. I'm sure you'll like - Kenzi smiled

A knock on the door ended the conversation and Kenzi was up to her to open it.

- Wow! You are beautiful! - Dyson said smiling at her

- Anw ... Thanks D-Man. Login. - And Dyson entered, but awestruck stopped after few steps. Kenzi just smiled seeing Dyson stunned look at Tamsin.

- Breathe wolf. - Tamsin said smiling - And my eyes are up here. - She added, seeing that the man was the focus on your legs.

- Huh ... Oh sorry! - She said embarrassed - You are wonderful Tamsin.

- I know! - She said smirking - You also is not so bad. Although I probably would have taken that beard.

- Hey! I like my beard. - He said pretending to be offended - Where's Bo?

- Right here! - Said she and the others turned to see her.

The moment she turned, Tamsin's jaw dropped. She already thought was Bo beautiful in her every day clothes, but now, at this moment looking at her; maybe describe her as beautiful was not enough. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing a red velvet dress which had a side slit to the thigh and a neckline "v" exposing the side of her breasts. Loose wavy hair falling lightly on the shoulder and a light makeup on her face.

She smiled and walked to Tamsin

- Breathe Tamsin. - She said

- I can't. - Tamsin said smiling - You take my breath away. - Bo smiled - You are divine! Even Aphrodite would envy her beauty at that time.

- Thank you. It's very kind of you. - Bo took one of his hands - You are wonderful.

- Thank you - Tamsin said blushing

- Okay ladies - said Kenzi - Both are of breathtaking, but if we do not leave now we will never get the ball. And I do not got ready to stay at home.

- You are right Kenz. - She smiled at Tamsin - Let?

- I'm right behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip to the Dark fae complex took no more than forty minutes and now they were waiting for an idiot to check if they were on the list.

- I thought! Miss Dennis and companions. - He said

- Grace be to God. - Bo growled

- Come and enjoy the party. Do not forget to grab your shades.

- Thanks buddy. - Kenzi said as she passed him.

In the corner of the hallway was the table with the masks, they took their and headed to the main salon.

- Holy shit! - Exclaimed Kenzi admiring the place

The room was large and well decorated in white and gold. Large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, elegant paintings hanging on the walls and at the end of the hall a huge wall made of glass with a wonderful view of the city.

- This is like the fucking palace of Beauty and the Beast! - Kenzi said unbelieving

- What? - Tamsin said not so impressed with the place - More than you expected?

- Absolutely. - She said and Tamsin laughed.

- Okay ladies. - Said Dyson - We understand that the place is a fucking palace. But let's focus on our mission okay?

- Yeah. - Said Bo - We-

- Bo Dennis and his gang. - She was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind them

- Evony. - Bo said and turned

- What a pleasure, my dear.

- Too bad I can't say the same.

- Oh come on! Let's leave all this hate aside at least tonight.

- What do you want?

- Me? Nothing. - She said smiling - You're wanting something ... or rather someone who is with me.

- Where's Lauren? - Bo said taking a step forward

- Right there. - She said pointing to one of the branches at the top are salon. Bo looked up and saw the doctor smiling and talking to another woman. - You want to talk to her?

- Yes - she said looking back at Evony

- Very well. You can talk to her if you do something for me first.

- What?

- Look ... I have a ball going on, but it's not happing as I imagined.

- And what I have to do with it?

- I want you anime party. Do something that lets memorable. Do this and you can talk to the doctor.

- You want me to be your jester.

- I would not use those words ... but ... it's kind of it.

- And then I can talk to Lauren?

- Better ... you can take her. That is if she wants to go.

- What's your game Evony?

- No games. - She said moving away - Something memorable and the sweet doctor is all yours. - She said and disappeared.

Bo turned to his friends with a smirk on his face

- What do you do? - Asked Dyson

- I just wanna dance. - She said smiling - Give me the pleasure? - She did not mention names but directed his gaze to a certain blonde before walking up to the musicians. - Hello boys. Can you guys do me a favor?

Tamsin and Dyson observed talking with the musicians when they nodded and she moved toward the center of the hall.

When the violins began to roar Dyson stepped toward Bo but was barred.

- Sorry partner. - Tamsin through she said with a little smile - But this dance is mine.

Dyson took another step forward to go up but Bo was barred again.

- Sorry D, but you heard it. This dance is hers - said Kenzi

Dyson gave up and watched. Tamsin walked into Bo who was on shore and pulled her by the waist so that there was no distance between their bodies.

- Hey beautiful. - Bo said smiling

- Hey gorgeous. - Tamsin said turning to Bo who were looking into the eyes of each other.

The musicians started playing the chords more polls Tango els and started dancing. The two danced synchronously in a dramatic and sexy way. Tamsin gave the first steps and Bo followed her lead. When the music reached its busiest point, Bo made the classical braided legs before Tamsin spin her and grab her by the waist and drag her for a few inches on the salon.

- Damn! They are good! Until now I'm horny. - Said Kenzi unable to take her eyes of the two.

Tamsin Bo turned once more before pulling her against her body.

- Tamsin ... - Said breathlessly - If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?

- Hell yes succubabe. - Tamsin said smiling

The music came to his last chords and Tamsin Bo turned one last time before grabbing Bo on her lap for the grand finale.

The crowd that watched burst into applause. Bo came out Tamsin's lap so she could get up.

- Yeah girl! - Kenzi said coming up to them - That's what I call tango. - She said and high fived Bo

- I did not know you danced tango partner. - Dyson said smiling

- There's a lot you do not know about me. And I do not dance tango. - She said with a smirk

- But you just tango -. He was confused

- Nope. What she danced was The Argentine tango. Somewhat different from which you dance tango Dyson. - Kenzi explained

Before he could say anything else he was cut.

- Excuse me. - Said the boy approaching - The Morigan want see you. All of you.

- Well... - Said Bo – Let's not leave her waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo...things are pretty intense in this one. If like the doc and get mad at what you will read…please don't say bad things about my mother.

Warning: Dirty laundry and broken hearts

They followed the boy through the hallways of the complex to a private room to inde Morigan awaited them.

- Aque they are, ma'am. - Said the boy

- Thanks, Mex. You can go now. - And the boy was gone - let me tell you that I just loved his little show on the dance floor. - She said smiling

- Cut the crap Evony. Where's Lauren? - Said Bo

- Oh yes, the doctor - she says giving a eye roll - First door on the left. You can go, but the rest of you stay here with me.

- It's okay. - Said Tamsin's hand holding Bo - Go Bring back the good doctor.

- I'm scared. - Admitted Bo

- You do not need to. - Said stroking the face of Bo - Lauren's just okay? - Bo nodded - And if she tries anything or take any of its needles just scream and I'll break down that door. - Bo smiled - Go. I'll be right here.

Bo without thinking twice kissed her. A gentle and loving kiss.

- Thank you. - She smiled and walked toward the door and entered.

- Oh my! – Evony said smiling - Now I understand why you did not delivered. You want it just for you. - Evony laughed - It's a bit selfish of you Tamsin.

- GO TO HELL EVONY!

When Bo came into the room she came across the beautiful doctor standing waiting for her. She seemed fine, had no signs of wounds or something like that and the smile on her lips said she was happy to see Bo. Bo was relieved to see there as well, but her heart was aching.

- Lauren ... - She said at last

- Bo! - She came over and hugged her. Bo's body tensed and she realized this and walked away. - Is there something wrong?

- Lauren, what are you doing with Morigan?

- Oh... the inevitable question. - She smiled - The Morigan is protecting me.

- Protecting?

- Yes I do not know if you remember but I'm being hunted by light.

- Because of Morigan and also because of its actions. - Bo said exalting

- Yeah. Upon Evony is the only person who did not judge me for it and even gave me a place to stay.

- I'm sorry - Bo said quietly - I'm not here to judge you. I've come to take you home.

- What home Bo, huh? - Bo was going to say something but she cut it - I'm not staying with you and with Kenzi. I will not live in fear that one day the people of Ash come through the door and take me back to him. The Morigan may not be an angel but at least she does not treat me as an OWNED.

- So you're staying? - Bo asked

- I will.

- Well .. so there's nothing else I can do for you. - Bo said turning to leave

- So this is the end? I say, for us?

Bo turned slowly toward her.

- No. - Lauren smiled and she said taking a step towards her - Things between us ended up at the time you slept with that girl. - Lauren's smile disappeared and she froze in place - Crystal? Is not that her name?

- C-How do you know that? - Stammered Laurem

- Oh see ... while you had fun with your new friends, we were looking for you. - She sighed - And then the Dyson and Tamsin found her. And as for your question, the bitch confessed in front of me. You see, only took one look in my blue eyes for her to start talking.

- W-where-

- Where is she? - Bo the cut - I have no idea. You should ask that to Tamsin. - She said and turned to leave

- Bo let me explain. - She begged grabbing the arm of Bo.

- I will only say this once. Loose my arm. - She said coldly

- Please ... - she said with eyes full of tears, but not released her arm

- You have one minute.

- I swear I did not mean anything. I was feeling alone and we were drinking ... it was an impulse. It's you that I love Bo.

- Does not change the fact that you cheated on me. - says Bo dropping her arm - I also loved you when you wanted a time. - Bo's eyes were filled with tears it - I loved you when you joined the Taft and even after that I kept on loving you. - Bo cannot hold back the tears - I know I'm not the best girlfriend in the world. Uniquely because I have to have sex with others to feed ... but I did not expect such a low blow. - Bo wiped the tears that ran across his face. - I cried for you every night for a fucking whole month. I did not eat, did not drink I do not get my damn room because you made me in pieces Lauren. - She took a deep breath and whispered - Say something ... because honestly ... I'm giving in to you.

- I'm so sorry – says Lauren crying

- I am too. – says opening the door – Tamsin! – she calls and the blonde shows up after ten seconds

- Yes? – she says looking at Bo only

- Take me home. Lauren will stay here. – says Bo walking out the door

- Okay. – says Tamsin following her

- Tamsin! – Lauren calls

- What? – she says

- Where is she? – ask Lauren

- The blonde? I don't know. Was Dyson who took care of her lifeless body. - Lauren started crying uncontrollably and with that Tamsin was gone.

The trip back home was silent. Once they got home Kenzi went to his room and Bo and Tamsin did the same.

Tamsin was lying in bed expected Bo to join her.

- You want to talk about what happened back there? - She asked hugging Bo when she lay down on his chest.

- No. I just want you to hold me tight and let me sleep here in your arms. - She said closing her eyes

- Whatever you want. - Tamsin said giving a kiss on Bo's forehead before sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry took so long...So here we GO.**_

They were in Dal and Bo had just finished explaining about the events of last night with them. And unsurprisingly they were all in shock except for Tamsin of course. Once Bo stopped talking Trick went to his precious top shelf and brought the strongest drink it contained. He put a glass in front of each of them and poured the drink.

- Well... this is weird. - Said Dyson

- Do what. The doctor finally revealed its dark side. - Tamsin said drinking her drink in a single gulp - Wow! This is fucking good, old man. Why the hell did you keep this from me?

- Just for being so good. - He laughed

- What exactly is it? - She asked

- One of my recipes. - He smiled - but now we solve the problem "Lauren" is time to speak of the problem "the wanderer"

- Nooooo! - Exclaimed Bo - Please do not! I really do not want to talk about this problem now.

- But Bo…it is inevitable. - Trick said - We have to prepare ourselves for what lie ahead.

- I know ... - she said laying her head on bar counter - I just want to have a peaceful day... It's too much to ask? A day to sit here and drink with my friends - she lifted her head and looked at Tamsin - And with my girlfriend.

- Girlfriend, huh?

- Well... I could call you a wife - she said and leaned her face was only millimeters of distance from Tamsin's face - But you have not knelt and proposed to me so...

- Maybe one day babe, maybe one day. - She said and kissed Bo

- You two are not a cute couple? - Said a voice from behind them

Tamsin stood and turned slowly with Bo getting up to stand beside you.

- Gabriel. - Tamsin said recognizing the women

- Tamsin ... how long no see. - Said the other Valkyrie smiling

- What are you doing here, Gabriel? - Tamsin said with a determined look on her.

- Ow ... relax Tams. I am here as a messenger. - Gabriel said lifting a box she carried. - A post for you two. - She said looking at Bo

- What message? - Was Bo Asker

- He wants to see you. - She walked up to them - Both. - She said and handed the box to Tamsin. - You know how to use the contents of the box. - She told Tamsin and started to walk away. - One more thing ... patience it this very short ... twelve hours is your deadline. - She said and headed for the door

- Hey ... - Bo called and she turned - What happens if we do not fulfill the term?

- Valar morghulis. - Gabriel said and left.

- Val-what? - Said Bo

- Valar Morghulis. - Tamsin said softly

- What the fuck does that mean? - She asked.

- All men must die. - She said looking at the box

- It may be ... but we're not a fucking man. - Bo said and turned to Tamsin and stroked her face. - And I have no intention of losing you.

- Okay lovebirds ... - Kenzi said - We know that you guys love each other but what we want to know is: What's in this bizarre box?

- Let's find out.

Tamsin said and placed the box on the counter and opened it slowly.

- What ... - Said Bo

- The ... - Said Dyson

- Fuck ... - Kenzi said

- Is that? - Said Trick

- The means of transport of The Wanderer. - Tamsin said

_**Hashisabdxkiaudui! *evil laugh***_

_**Just some this:**_

_**1 – I just called the Valkyrie Gabriel because I thought it would be cool**_

_**2 – Valar Morghulis and All men must die are Game of Thrones expressions…I like them very much and let's agree that is perfect for the occasion.**_

_**3 – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys here we go...Thanks for reading.**_

Tamsin was watching them. Everyone was talking at once but all saying the same thing. It was a funny sight to see, Trick had a thousand and one reasons not to use smoke, Dyson tried to use his charm to persuade Wolf Bo, Kenzi rarely spoke in English and the little Russian that Tamsin could understand was that she thought this was all shit that would end up in more shit. Tamsin laughed same for her.

- It doesn't matter! - Tamsin said loud enough to get their attention

- How well does not matter? - Dyson said angrily

- No matter what she already decided. - Tamsin said pointing to Bo

- How do you know? - Asked Trick

- She has that "fuck this shit" look on her face. What means that no matter what you guys talk she will do just the opposite.

- And you agree with that? - Kenzi said

- OF COURSE NOT THAT! God knows how much I wanted to put her in a car and drive away from this shithole.

- Then do it! - Said all at once

- I can't. - She said

- Why not? - Asked all together

- Because she does not belong to me. I can't make decisions for her. She is free, she can and will do whatever she wants. - She said and sat - All I can do is go with her and keep her safe and sound.

- See! She understands me. - Bo came and gave a quick kiss on Tamsin - This shit has to end the situation. And if you go to him is the only way to end this once and for all ... so that's what I'll do.

- Yeah, but not now babe. - Tamsin looked into her eyes when she spoke - I want you to take the small Gothic and go home.

- What about you? - Bo said with puppy eyes

- I'll be there soon. I just have to figure some things out.

- Okay. - Bo said and kissed her again, only this time with more passion – Let's go Kenz. - She said and walked away taking Kenzi.

- Well I think it's time I got back to the station. - Said Dyson - Tamsin please do not let Bo do anything crazy. Let us know before you use that thing Okay?

- You can leave partner.

- Well - he said out

- Old man ... Okay now are you and me and I think for this discussion we'll need that bottle. - She said pointing to drink that had given him before.

- Okay ... - he said and brought the bottle and poured - What do you want to talk?

- Blood King I need your help for something. And it has to do you're your beloved granddaughter.

- What is it? - He asked

- Relax is something good. Come down so I can explain better.

-x-x-

Already passed 9:00 pm when Tamsin came home. The house was quiet except for the TV which was on the animal channel. As soon as she entered the room fully Tamsin saw Bo sitting on the sofa.

- No more beyond the Animal Channel to watch? - She said going to the kitchen to get something to drink

- Oh so you decided to come home? - Bo said without looking at her

- Uh-oh-Tamsin said come sit next to her - Okaay ... are you mad at me and I do not know why. - She said and took a glass of wine for Bo - What did I do wrong?

- You sent me away! - Bo said angrily

- Babe ...

- Don't "babe" me. You sent me away and lied to me! - She said and drank the wine in a single gulp

- Okay. 1 - I did not send you away. I asked you to come home. 2 - I did not lie to you ... is not mminha fault if the things I had to sort took longer than expected.

- Oh what Tamsin! - Bo said and stood up - Do not make me a fool. Where were you?

- What? Oh my God! You are jealous. - Tamsin said smiling and going up Bo

- I do not! - Said Bo

- You very cut when you get jealous.

- I'm not. - Bo said in a childish voice

- Yes you are. - Tamsin said hugging her - You have no reason to be jealous. I am yours and yours only. I told the truth things took longer than expected.

- I believe in you. I'm sorry. I have a tendency to get a little insecure when I have something that I think is more than I deserve.

- Well .. you do not need to be insecure. Like I said I'm yours and I believe it is you who is too much for my little truck. Now we've solved part of the fight if you'r ... we can skip to the part where we make up?

- Hmm ... make up sex? - Bo said smiling

- I all in.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys this is it! It's to met Bo's dad. Just…please don't stop read after this chapter. So…yeah…Let's get it on.**_

They were all in Dal taking the last dose of courage to face what was coming.

- Take care of it partner. Bring her back in one piece. - Said Dyson scared

- I will. She'll be back. - Tamsin said

Dyson was going to say something else, but saw Bo and Kenzi get closer and fell silent

- Blonde ... take care of my girl. And you take care too, okay. - Kenzi said and hugged Tamsin.

- You can trust me Kenzi. - She pulled away and looked into her eyes - We'll be fine. - She forced a smile.

- Okay ... - Bo said taking the pot with the black smoke - Here we go. - She said and Tamsin was staying or your side - Time to meet Dad.

And Bo opened the pot and immediately the smoke began to surround them and slowly inch by inch they were disappearing leaving Dyson, Trick and Kenzi looking at the empty place.

-x-x-

Bo could barely breathe nasty smoke filled his lungs making breathing almost impossible mission. When she finally managed to regain my breath she looked around and came across an empty room. She was in a bed with sheets black silk, for his relief she was still wearing her clothes. She rose from the bed and began to pace the room ... and what a bedroom. Unlike the sheets, the walls were white with some red accents. Had a painting on the wall, Bo came to analyze it.

- Are you kidding me? - Bo said not believing what he saw. - It's the fucking Monaliza. What is this place?

- My home my child. - A hoarse voice spoke from behind her

Bo turned quickly to face the owner of the voice.

- Who the hell are you? - She asked looking at the man before her.

He was slightly taller than her, wore a suit all black and a crutch. His hair was brown, his eyes black as night. He had a smile on the lips, but there was something about him that somehow did not seem right. Bo just could not tell what it was.

- Language. - He said quietly - I do not really like that kind of language especially not in the mouth of my beloved daughter.

- Daughter? Oh shit! You're the wanderer. You're my father? - Said Bo

- Yes child. I am your father. - His smile grew

Bo was about to pour a thousand and one questions about the man when she heard an agonized scream. _Whoever cried was in great pain_ Bo thought. That's when she looked around the room and saw that someone was missing.

- Where's Tamsin? - She demanded

- Who? - He did dumb

- You know very well who I'm talking about. Where is she? - Bo was angry now

- Tamsin? - He pretended to think and another screamed echoed the room - Ah ... yes. The valkyrie. Well... I could answer that question, but ... Not in this room. - He turned and walked to the door - Come. - He gestured to the Bo to follow him.

And Bo did. She followed him down the corridors that did not seem to never end. All were large and well appointed as the room she had been. As she walked she could still hear the screams of pain. _Please don't be my Valkyrie. Please don't be the Tamin _she prayed. After a while they came to a large hall. It was like the hall of the Dark complex the difference was that this one did not had a glass wall or paintings in the walls and had a great throne in the middle.

Her father walked up to the throne and sat down.

- Well here we are. Now tell me where it is? - Bo was still angry

- You see ... the valkyrie that you care so much is one of my eunuchs. I sent her to earth-

- To look for me and bring to you. And she did not. - Bo took a breath - I already know all this shit. Where is she?

- Oh ... so she told you. Very well. - He grinned - I do not like being betrayed Bo. And you valkyrie did much more than betray me and that my dear ... I cannot stand. - As soon as he finished speaking another scream echoed the place - As you can see. Or better as you can hear. - He smiled

Bo's heart stopped. A cold sweat began to get hold of her body and she swallowed hard. _It can't be _thought Bo and she felt eyes fill with tears.

- You didn't ... - She was not able to finish the sentence

- Oh my love…yes…I did. - He said coldly - she is paying for his sins and betrayals.

Bo gritted her teeth and let all your anger take control. She closed her eyes for a second or two and when she opened them they were bright blue. The next thing she saw was her fist hit with full force in her father's face making him fall from his throne. Without thinking she fell down on top of him and grabbed him by the collar of the suit she looked into his eyes when she spoke with a voice colder than the glaciers of the Arctic.

- You will bring it to me now! Because if you do not I will destroy every piece of this fucking place until I find it. And no one, not even you will be able to stop me.

He looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered.

- Ah ... The succubus. - He smiled - It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

- The feeling is not mutual. Now do as I said before I rip your head off.

- As you wish. - He called one of the eunuchs and said - Bring Me the Valkyrie - and the eunuch went out - I will like it very much if you would leave me. - Bo and did - Much better. - He said as he got up

about a minute passed before two guards entered the hall dragging Tamsin and prostrating at the feet the wanderer. Bo immediately ran up to her.

- Tamsin. - She said taking in her arms - What have they done.

Bo was in pieces. Her beautiful Valkyrie was destroyed. She had bruises and sores all over the body, some of them still bleeding. His breathing was low and variable. His face was very bruised and Bo could have sworn she had at least three broken ribs.

- Hey ... babe. - Tamsin said softly - You ... are ... okay? - She said with difficulty

- Yeah I'm fine. - Bo said with tears in her eyes

- Good.

Bo looked at the wanderer who had returned to his throne with his guards at his side

- Pray for it to survive. Because otherwise ... ve will be dead before you know it.

- She will not. - He smiled - and has nothing that you can do to change that.

- Bastard son of a bitch. I will enjoy kill you. - She heard a moan of pain and turned to Tamsin

- Bo... - she tried to speak

- Shhh, don't say anything.

- I need is ... my ... last chance.

- Do not be silly. - Bo smiled a little - you will be reborn there and we will continue where we left off, right?

- Sorry. This is my last life Bo

- What?

- I'm not coming back this time

- No...you ... you can't do this to me. - And now Bo was crying

- I'm sorry. Hear me okay? - Bo agreed - I do not have much time left ... but - she gasped - one last council do not let him fool you with his words. Do not believe him. You're his daughter but that does not mean that you are equal to him. You are better than him.

- Tamsin...

- Shh, let me finish. - He groaned in pain again - You're his daughter and that comes with gifts, use them.

- I will.

- Είμαι δική σου. - Tamsin whispered

- What?

- It means "I'm yours" - Tamsin smiled

- I know. We belong together.

- Aaaaagh

- Hey it's okay.

Tamsin slowly put her hand on her belly Bo

- Too bad I will not see her

- Huh?

- I love you, Bo.

And those were the last words that Tamsin said before closing his eyes. She did not see Bo give one last kiss on her lifeless lips and certainly did not heard she whisper "I love you too."

Bo breathed deeply several times before bedtime Tamsin's body on the floor and turn around with a cool look for her father. He did not move just watched.

- I hope you're happy. - She said seriously

- I am.

- That good. Because this is your last moment of happiness.

- Oh...do not be fooled girl. Do you really think you have chance against me? - He stood up. - I am the wanderer! I am the lord of death! Who do you think you are to challenge me so?

Bo smiled and stepped forward

- I'm Bo Dennis. The succubus. I am the granddaughter of the Blood King. Your daughter. And you have no idea what I'm capable of.

How it his eyes were bright blue and she sucked the chi of the two guards at once. His lifeless body fell at his feet and he did not move.

- I would be afraid of that? - He asked laughing

- Oh of course not. This is nothing compared to what I'll do to you. - She said

- And what would that be? - He asked

- You see ... the Valkyrie that you mistreated is a thousand times smarter than you. - Bo said taking another step forward - Before coming here she did research on you dear father.

- Is that so? - he asks with arrogance

- Yes. She found some very interesting things, for example, she discovered that you have powers similar to that of a valkyrie. Only instead of planting doubt you make people believe in something. - She took another step – Am I right?

He swallowed and said nothing. That's it dad. You will pay for waht you did to my Tamsin. Bo thought

- I'll take that as a yes. - Now she was just two steps away from him - Another thing she discovered is that all the abilities of a father passes to his firstborn son. And guess who your firstborn is? - A step away - That's me. I told you had no idea what I'm capable of. - Face to face with him

- And now you will pay for what you did. - He tried sa away but she followed - You're burning. - She said and let loose his power and immediately ran the wanderer fell to his knees screaming in agony.

- And you cannot breathe. - She said and saw him desperately trying to recover his breath unable.

- Every bone in his body broken station. - She said, sitting on the throne previously occupied by his father

- You cannot move, cannot see, cannot talk, and cannot breathe. - She said she could warrant all power to him - And now you're dead.

Once the body of his father fell to the floor without moving Bo stood up and walked up to him. Crouched next to him and pulled the knife from his boot positioned at the top of the heart.

- This is by Tamsin. - She stabbed him

When blood started gushing Bo took a deep breath and pulled the knife. She went over to the body of Tamsin to look at it again before disappearing into the black smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A sad one...All truths are Said in this one so is kind emotional.**_

As soon that Bo went back to the Dal she gave in. She fell on her knees and started to cry inconsolably. She didn't saw that Kenzi was the one who came hug her. She didn't saw Dyson punch the wall with all the strength and sit on the floor with eyes tightly shut to stop the tears. She didn't saw Trick swallow hard and look at the vodka bottle in the corner of the counter knowing that the Valkyrie wouldn't drink from her anymore; she only saw her pain and no one could blame her for that.

It took Bo quiet some time for her be able to speak. But even when she did tears were still falling from her eyes.

- She's gone...Tamsin is gone. - she said and laid her head in Kenzi's shoulder

- I'm so so sorry Bo! - Kenzi said and hugged her more tight

Dyson slowly approached them and set his hand on Bo's shoulder

- You may not believe now... - he started lowly - But you will be okay Bo.

She only sighed

- Let's take her downstairs. - Trick said

Kenzi let go of Bo and Dyson took her in his arms and carried her downstairs. Once in the chamber he carefully laid her down on the couch, and Kenzi came back to her old spot beside her.

- What happened there Bo? - was Dyson who asked

- Uh...I end up in a room in that monster house...and he came to me. - she said low - Then I heard someone scream and later I found out that was Tamsin the one screaming. - her eyes were full with tears again - Then succubus-mod kick in and the next thing I saw was my fist in his face. - she swallowed - He brought her in and that was when my world broke. She was hurt and couldn't breathe and then...- now she was crying.

No one dared to say a word. They let her cry as long as she wanted. She needed that. And no one would take it away from her.

- Then she was gone - Bo said after some time - And I killed him painfully.

- So no more Wandered? - Kenzi asked

- No more.

- That's good. - Trick said - I know that the price to pay was to high but at list your life isn't in risk anymore.

- Life? What life Trick, huh? - Bo says - How am I suppose to go on when my heart was ripped out of me?

- Maybe... - he said and came to her bringing a little box and a letter - You can find your answer here. - he gave her the box and the letter - She asked me to give this to you once you were back.

- What? You knew? - Bo was in shock

- No. But she did. Take your time. We will be upstairs. - he said and walked out the room taking the others with him.

Bo took a deep breath and opened the little box first. Inside was Tamsin's necklace. A tear ran down Bo's face as she carefully took the necklace in her hands. She lowly put the collar in her own neck and held the pendant as she started to read the letter.

_Dear Bo,_

_If you are reading these words means I'm not there to tell them personally ... and it breaks me into pieces._

_Sometimes things happen to people with whom they are not prepared to handle…and I know that this one is one of them; But babe you have o handle it…because Tamera gonna need you._

_I know you're asking yourself right now "who's Tamera?" don't worry Trick will tell you. _

_The hard part is to know that you will suffer, that this will broke you and I will not be there to make you whole again…and I'm sorry for that. _

_One day read something that I didn't got it at first, but now, I see how true that words were. "Time is precious, but it's free. You cannot own it, you can use it. You can spend it. But you cannot keep it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back." I've lost too much time already…it took me too long to realize that all I was looking for was right in front of me the whole time. Acacia once told me "The Loves are like empires: the idea disappearing on which they were built, they die with it." Maybe she was right and maybe you will forget me some day, but that don't upsets me at all because I know that what we had was real. _

_You will not like what I'm about to say but…all this is my fault. It was me how lead that monster to you and I will never forgive myself for that. No offense if I say, it would have been better not to have known you, after all. It would have been better to have never lost myself in your eyes, in your gestures, in your voice, in your intelligence, in your body. It would have been better not take away this burden on the soul that follows along with the luggage, this weight of memory that whole days and nights pursuing. It would have been better that nothing ever happened that makes up the end of my living to think how it would have been to live beside you for the rest of my days. But I think ... I prefer to remember a life wasted with fragile things, a life spent avoiding moral debt._

_Bo…I need you to know that I want you to move on. Please. You have to be strong this time. I know is not easy, but I will be with you every step of the way. _

_One last thing…tell Tamera about me, tell her that I Love Her and that I will always looking out for her. Tell our little girl that her mother will always be her guardian angel. _

_As for you my love…my love for you is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it. You my heart, my soul and destine. You made me a better person, you made me feel more, care more, love more. I will always love you unconditionally. _

_I Love You Bo Dennis!_

_Forever yours,_

_Tamsin._

Bo ran up the stairs to the bar. Frantically she looked around to find her grandfather sit on a table in the corner with the others. She walked to him.

- Who's Tamera Tick? - she asked but already knew the answer, shhe just needed to hear it.

- So that's her name? - he smiled - Is beautiful.

- Trick...please tell me...am I...

- Pregnant? - he smiled again - Yes dear. You are.

If Kenzi has a drink she would have probably spit it out. Dyson looked like his eyes were about to jump out its orbits. Bo only smiled and brought her hand to her belly.

- How? - Bo asked

- Excellent question! - Kenzi said

- Tamsin came talk to me the other day. She asked my help to give this gift to you. - he pointed to her belly - She knew it was possible so I had no choice. When I questioned why, she said, " I need to give her a reason to go on. I know I'm being selfish, but is the only thing I can give her right now." So I made her a potion to give to you and then she only had to...you know.

- Wow. - Kenzi said - I'm gonna be aunt! - she came and hugged Bo

- A reason to go on. - Bo stroked her belly - Thank you babe.

-x-x-

The first weeks of pregnancy was complicated Bo was always hungry so she had to feed almost all the time, good thing that she had Dyson. He was always there when she needed. She didn't feed fully though he always tried to make her. She felt like cheating on Tamsin if she feed fully. After some time the hungry decreased.

The baby was growing fast. Trick explained to her that fea babies grow faster than human babies and it would take a few more weeks for Tamera birth.

And then she finally gave birth to Tamera.

- She's beautiful. – Bo said when she first saw her little girl

- She is. – agree Lauren who made the parturition

Bo looked at Kenzi who was next to with her eyes wet

- You crying…

- No… - she shack her head – There's something in my eye

Two days has passed now and Bo was trying hopelessly make Tamera sleep, but the baby girl don't stop cry.

- Please honey. - Bo says cradling her in her arms - Tell mommy what you want and I will do anything for...just give me a try.

- Try a song. - said Kenzi

- What?

- A song. Get her used to your voice. - the girl said

- How do you know it?

- My aunt used to do this to me...though she always sang Guns 'n' Roses.

- Well...let's give a try. - Bo walked to her bed and laid there wiht Tamera. - What kind of song?

- Any kind of song. - Kenzi said and walked out the room

- Okay...uh...here we go

"_I'm dying to catch my breath oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around."_

She started and Tamera stopped cry

"_Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace"_

Tamera was quiet…just enjoying her mommy voice

"_Don't tear me down for all I need make my heart a better place give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down you've opened the door now, don't let it close."_

And she fell asleep. Bo looked at her daughter and smiled. She slowly kissed her little head and whispered

- I love you.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the and...Hold your breath and count to ten. Thank you guys for reading it mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed. See ya soon. Love ya.**

It's being three years since Tamsin has gone and Bo still missed her every moment. She was in the clearing to where Tamsin loved to run when things were very complicated. Now she was watching Kenzi trying to catch butterflies with Tamera. His little girl was now more than ever more like Tamsin than with it. She had long curly blond hair, as Tamsin; hers eyes were brown like hers. Tamera has Tamsin smile.

Bo always thought that the little girl was more like Tamsin since the first time I saw your face.

At first it made her sad, but over time she came to see it as a sign, a sign that said a part of Tamsin always be with her ... and it kind comforted her.

- Mommy! Mommy! - Tamera called as she came running toward Bo, leaving a breathless Kenzi backwards

- Hi my love. - She said, taking her little girl on her lap

- Mommy I caught a butterfly! - She said excitedly

- Yeah? That's wonderful! - Bo gave a kiss on the forehead Tamera - Can I see it?

- Yes - she said and opened her hand revealing a little butterfly. – Isn't she lovely?

- Yes my angel, she is beautiful. - Bo said smiling - Now what will you do with it?

- Hmm - said the little girl making a thoughtful expression - I think I'll loose it.

- Why? - Bo was somewhat surprised that she wanted to release the butterfly

- Because of one thing that Aunt Kenzi read to me the other day.

- And what did she read? - Asked Bo cast a glance toward the friend, Kenzi just shrugged and continued chasing butterflies.

- It was a phrase she saw on the internet while we were playing. It was: "I love everything I have so I let them all free. If they stay is because I won it, but if they leave is because they never belonged to me. "

- Wow, isn't you too young to remember things so philosophical? - Bo laughed and Tamera laughed with her.

- Indeed. - Then she slowly opened her mind hand to Butterfly fly - You can go. You are free now. - And the butterfly flew and she smiled

- I already told you I'm proud to be your mother? - Bo said kissing her Tamera's forehead and she laughed.

- Every day you tell me that Mommy.

- Okay mini William Shakespeare ... go get your aunt so we can go home.

- Already? - She made a sad pout

- Whao ... don't do this abandoned kitten face. – Bo said putting her on the floor. - I know you like to stay here. I know that reminds you of your mother, but the sun is already almost down and I have to make dinner.

- Mommy ... when is my mom coming back? - That question broke the heart of Bo in a thousand and one pieces.

She had never told the truth to Tamera, instead she said to the girl that Tamsin was in a long business trip and that she was constantly sent from one place to another and that's why she didn't come home. Tamera was n five years old now despite appearing to have only three, and her questions about her mom were becoming more constant.

- Love ... we've talked about this. As much as I want to tell you I do not know when she will return.

- I miss her mommy. - Said the little girl burying your head in the neck of Bo. - I miss her so much.

- I know my angel. I know. - Bo's eyes were full of tears

- Mommy ... - she said in a tearful voice

- Yes my dear. - Bo fought her tears to look into the eyes of her daughter

- Does Mom know that I love her? - That was it. Bo couldn't hold her tears. She hugged the girl the closest she could and let the tears to fall freely.

- Of course I know, my love. - Said a familiar voice from behind them.

Bo and Tamera slowly looked backwards. At first Bo thought she was dreaming, but all it took was a smile from the blonde to prove to her that it was all true.

- Tamsin ... - she sighed

- Mom! - Tamera shouted before rushing towards Tamsin. Once the girl reached her Tamsin picked her up and hugged her tight.

- Hi my love. - Tamsin's eyes welled with tears

- I missed you mom. - She said quietly

- I missed you too, my dear. - Tamsin looked into the eyes of her daughter - Look at you ... so grown up. - She stroked the face of the little girl with love - I love you my little girl.

- I love you too mom. - Tamera and once again buried his face in his neck Tamsin.

Bo who had been quiet all this time, finally stood up and walked over to them. She still could not believe that Tamsin was there in front of her.

- Hi babe. - Tamsin said taking one of his hands up to his face to caress it Bo

- You're back ... - she said smiling

- Nothing ... not even Odin himself could get me away from you.

- Good... - Tamera she looked when she spoke - Honey, go get your aunt Kenzi. It's time to go home - Tamsin put it on the floor Tamera.

- You will not go away right? - She asked hesitantly

- Never again. - Tamera smiled and hugged Tamsin again before go after Kenzi.

- Missed me? - Tamsin Bo said pulling her close.

- Like hell. - was all that Bo said before taking possession of Tamsin lips kissing her with all the love and passion she had.

- God! I missed that. - Tamsin said breathlessly when the kiss ended

- Me too. Tamsin ... I... You have no idea how much I missed you. - She said hugging her strongly.

- No more than me, babe. Not more than me.

The moment was interrupted by Kenzi and her scream.

- Tam-Tam! - She screamed and ran throwing herself on the Valkyrie.

- Ouch! Hi Gothic. - Said the blonde responding to embrace.

- How? - She asked if dropping - You know what…it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're back and I'm very happy with it.

- All of us Kenz. All of us. - Bo said entwining her hand with Tamsin's - Now let's go home.

The trip back home was rather quiet. Tamera got all the time in the lap of Tamsin, Bo had her hand tangled in Tamsin's and Kenzi was sung along with the radio.

When they arrived home Bo went prepare the dinner with Kenzi's help and Tamsin got Tamera. The little girl was very excited to have her mother with her. She showed Tamsin her room, her toys, her designs, her favorite books, stories and even managed to make Tamsin tell her a story. Tamsin told her the story of the Evil Queen.

- I've never seen this version before. - Tamera said when she finished

- Really? Ever heard of Once Upon a Time?

- Nope. - She said honestly

- Jesus ... what do you watch on TV? Please tell me that is not the Animal Channel.

- Yes - Tamera said laughing

After that Tamsin decided that she would take care of TV programming from now on. Minutes later they went down to have dinner and Tamsin had to admit it was really delicious.

- Since when you cook succubabe?

- When you become a mother you have to learn something.

- Well…congratulation. This here is great.

After dinner they watched a movie and now Tamsin was trying unsuccessfully to put Tamera in bed.

- Come on baby. It's time to sleep.

- And I can't mom. I'm too excited to sleep.

- Okay ... What does your mommy do when you are too excited to sleep?

- Hmm - she thought a little bit - She sings to me.

- Sing huh? - Tamsin sat on the bed beside her daughter - Any type of music?

- Yes, any kind of music. - She said, sitting on Tamsin's lap

- Here goes nothing - she took a deep breath and began to sing

"_Where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low I'll get you through it nice and slow when the world's spinning out of control"_

Her back was to the door and saw Bo observe them.

"_Afraid of what they might lose Might get scraped or they might get bruised you could beg them, what's the use? That's why it's called the moment of truth"_

She saw Tamera close her eyes and smiled

"_I'll get it if you need it_ _I'll search if you don't see it you're thirsty, I'll be rain You get hurt, I'll take your pain. I know you don't believe it But I said it and I still mean it when you heard what I told you When you get worried I'll be your soldier."_

She finishes and rose from the bed, careful not to wake the girl. When she turned she saw Bo coast against the door.

- Nice voice. – Bo smiled

- Well…Thank you. – says Tamsin kissing her

- Come on, sweet. Is time for us to go to bed.

They walked to Bo's bedroom, donned their pajamas and lay down in bed. Bo was with her head against Tamsin's chest listening her heartbeat.

- Tamsin…how is possible for you to be here? I thought it was your last life.

- Freyja.

- Huh?

- She came to me when died.

- Why?

- Because I'm a Valkyrie Bo. All Valkyries goes to Freyja when they die.

- Oh…why did she bring you back?

- She was watching me…she saw me die for you and thought that it was very noble and brave of to give my life for the woman I love. She came to me in the temple and told me that she was going to give me a new life…

INSEDI THE TEMPLE

_- Tamsin my child – says Freyja to her – How nice to you again._

_- Freyja. – says Tamsin_

_- Come…- she says extending – Take a walk with me. – and Tamsin did – You see child…I was watching you._

_- Watching me? Why?_

_- Because you are my favorite Tamsin. You always was. – she smiled – You are brave, and strong, and noble…though you are a quite hot-blooded. I saw you do bad choices and you always end up hurting yourself because of them. – Tamsin sighed – But…you did a very special thing._

_- What is it?_

_- You fell in love…and you gave up your life for this love. And also gave a little piece of you for the succubus. That got me intrigued. Why give her a child?_

_- Because…I wanted to make one more good thing to her. Give her one good reason to go on. Is kind selfish but was all I could do._

_- Is not selfish dear. Is a proof of your love. That shows that you really cared about her._

_- I really love her._

_- I know child…and that's why I'm gonna give you a new life._

_- What?_

_- Yes darling. I'm giving you your life and powers back so you can stay with your beloved succubus._

_- Why?_

_- I've already told you. You are my favorite Tamsin. I see potential on you. I know you can do better than this. I'm putting my faith on you. _

_- And what do you want for that?_

_- A promise._

_- A promise?_

_- I want you to promise me that you will love her and your child with all your heart. I want you to promise me that you gonna do whatever you can to make them happy, but above all I want you to promise me that you will be happy. That you will love and let be loved. Can you promise me that?_

_- I can. But I don't know how to love very well._

_- Love is the easiest thing to do Tamsin. Love is patient, is kind, and is not selfish. You just need to open up for it. Child everyone is able to love. And I know you well enough to know that is an easy thing to you._

_- I guess so._

_- Good. – she smiled – Now…you know all the process. Go, and get ready to go home._

Bo'S ROOM

- And then after all the rebirth process, here I am. – Tamsin kissed Bo's head

- I guess I should thank this Freyja for give me you back. – she smiled

- Don't worry…she already know that you are thankful for that. – she laughed

- Yeah. – Bo smiled – That song you sang was very beautiful.

- Yeah.

- Do you mean it?

- What?

- The lyrics…

- Every sing word.

- Good.

They stayed quiet for some time.

- Tamsin? – Bo call

- Yes.

- Marry me.


End file.
